


Mucho ruido, pocas pipas

by darkcookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, mlp, my little pony!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcookie/pseuds/darkcookie
Summary: Baekhyun peló la pipa equivocada como un infortunio más de su vida.





	Mucho ruido, pocas pipas

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el exchange SN de 2015.  
> [original post: http://masqueradeforums.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=716]

—¡Baek, te prometo que como me pidas que te vuelva a mirar el culo le prendo fuego!  
—Es que no lo entiendes, Sehun, voy a cumplir años y sigo sin tener mi marca! Jongin tiene dos años menos que yo y ya descubrió su poder; y yo ya no sé qué más hacer para conseguir el mío.  
—Sinceramente, no me parece que descubrir que tienes una habilidad especial para imitar a un perro sea algo digno de celebrar —añadió Sehun mientras empujaba el trasero lejos de su cara.  
—¡Tú no lo entiendes! Eres un dragón, no sabes lo importante que es todo esto.  
—Creo que tener que escucharte lloriquear durante años por un estúpido lunar en tu culo me da derecho a decir lo que quiero sobre el tema.  
Baekhyun se dio la vuelta indignado por la poca solidaridad de su amigo. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir convertirse en un auténtico adulto de Equestria si ni siquiera conseguía encontrar su poder? Él soñaba con que la gente se fijara en él, cosa que parcialmente había logrado, aunque no por los motivos que él esperaba.  
—Creo que deberíamos ir a la fábrica de nuevo. ¡Quizás en algunas de las labores encuentre mi verdadero potencial! —Baekhyun afirmó alegremente. Quedó a la espera de una respuesta de su mejor amigo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Sehun yéndose sin piedad alguna.

No sólo no le dejaron entrar en la fábrica, sino que le aseguraron que su marca no sería nada relacionado con los trabajos de ahí. ¿Cómo iba a saber Baekhyun que las estructuras eran inflamables? Quizás deberían poner señales más claras.  
Con su espíritu siempre positivo, Baekhyun se dirigió a su siguiente destino.

Tras 17 destinos no tan destinados a Baekhyun porque no-Baek-no-creo-que la-peluquería-sea-lo-tuyo-si-has-conseguido-dejar-calvo-a-ese-potro-en-2-minutos, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a Chanyeol.  
—¡Yeol! —gritó al entrar.  
Una hocico se asomó por encima de la barandilla de la primera planta, seguido por el peinado más reconocible de toda equestria: una permanente digna del enchufe más malvado y desequilibrado del universo.  
—¿Vienes a que te peine?— preguntó dicha permanente con el mismo entusiasmo que todos los días. Y, al igual que todos los demás días, la respuesta era siempre _No_.  
—Si tantas ganas tienes de peinar a la gente, vete a trabajar a la peluquería —una voz aguda contestó desde detrás de las estanterías—. Esto es una biblioteca, Chanyeol, muestra respeto por los siglos de sabiduría que se albergan entre estas paredes.  
—Jongdae, en la última fiesta de cutie-fiesta te vi usar los libros de patinete.  
—Y cuando le ganaste esa apuesta a Junmyeon les prendiste fuego y los usaste para escribir "perdedor" delante de la puerta de mi casa —añadió Baekhyun mientras ojeaba un manual sobre marcas extrañas.  
—Tecnicismos sacados de contexto —fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron después de que el aludido les tirara un libro a cada uno a la cabeza —. Deberían mostrar más respeto al guardián de los libros —contestó Jongdae con toda la dignidad que podía expresar desde detrás de la estantería.  
Baekhyun no pudo esconder una sonrisa. Su amigo intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía con su poder, pero saber exactamente el número de páginas de un libro carecía de aplicaciones prácticas reales más allá de saber cuál era el libro que más daño haría cuando se lo tirara a Chanyeol a la cabeza.

 

Las cenas en casa de Baekhyun solían ser como las antiguas películas del salvaje oeste: si no eras lo suficientemente rápido en desenvainar la pata, eras el primero en morir (de hambre). No era sorprendente que el padre de Baekhyun se rindiera tras el nacimiento de su segundo hijo y se dedicase a cultivar sus propias cosas en el jardín de atrás con tal de que la inanición no le alcanzara, por mucho que sus hijos insistieran en dejarle sin comida. Con lo que el padre no contaba era con que, a la edad que tenía, terminaría cenando todas las noches con un minúsculo dragón color arcoiris que de repente apareció en su casa y se dedicaba a comer lo que parecía un pinchito de esmeraldas mientras él mismo pegaba un mordisco al mediocre sandwich de berenjena que se había hecho con sus propias hortalizas.  
Otro motivo por el que saltarse esas terribles comidas familiares era porque soportar las interminables discusiones de sus hijos era cada día más tedioso sin terminar tirándoles de las melenas a todos a la vez. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar a diario con la vergüenza que era Baekhyun, encima tenía que escuchar como sus demás hijos se dedicaban noche tras noche a recordárselo sin parar.  
—Hoy estuve ayudando en el refugio de perritos abandonados —dijo Jongin mientras mascaba ruidosamente una zanahoria— . Hermanito inútil, ya descubrirás lo bonito que es no ser un despojo de la sociedad. Servir para algo, ya sabes.  
—Jongin, sé preciso. Baekhyun no es un despojo de la sociedad, simplemente es un parásito de nuestro sistema —corrigió Junmyeon solemnemente.  
—Se pueden ir los dos a la mierda —murmuró Baekhyun— . Les informo que hoy sentí una vibración en mi interior mientras estaba en la biblioteca. Estoy cerca de encontrar mi marca, estoy segurísimo.  
—Probablemente fueran gases —contestó Jongin con una amplia sonrisa.  
Sehun justo entró en ese momento y decidió añadir información que, a su parecer era de vital importancia.  
—En realidad era Jongdae pasandole una pluma por sitios poco ortodoxos. Con lo poco que te das cuenta de las cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor no me extraña que no tengas aún marca. A este paso nunca le serás útil a la sociedad.  
—¡Como si tú hicieras algo útil por la Equestria! —gritó Baekhyun indignado.  
—Perdona, pero romper mi huevo y traerme a este mundo es el mayor logro de tu vida. Mi mera existencia es un favor para este sociedad.  
—Eso es Baek, escucha a tu mascota —añadió Junmyeon tranquilamente.  
Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Sehun antes de salir de la habitación enfadado le había chamuscado la cola, pero menos mal que Yixing se dio cuenta el primero y la apagó inmediatamente volcándole un florero encima a Junmyeon.  
—¡Tío Yixing! ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
—Llevo aquí toda la cena —respondió el aludido mientras se sentaba en la quinta silla de la mesa y engullía el último pedazo de pastel.

 

_______________

 

Kyungsoo tenía una vida tranquila ligeramente alterada por sus instintos asesinos. Nada fuera de lo normal. Tenía una labor asignada que cumplía religiosa y meticulosamente; una casita decorada a su gusto (neutro) y una misión en la vida. No se podía quejar.  
Siempre hubo gente que cometía el error de subestimarlo, ya fuera por su tamaño o por lo dulce que parecía, pero Kyungsoo había aprendido a lidiar con ello de una manera muy efectiva el mismo día que descubrió su poder.  
Se podía decir que abusaba de él, aunque si se piensa técnicamente, su poder estaba bastante fuera de su control (no que Kyungsoo pusiera mucho esfuerzo en controlarlo, la verdad). Aún así, el pequeño poni consiguió organizar su vida a su gusto, algo que le satisfacía enormemente.  
Desde chico Kyungsoo tenía claro cuál era su misión en la vida, su meta, su sino. Se dio cuenta cuando era un potrillo y aún ahora, siendo ya un ciudadano honrado de Equestria, lo seguía manteniendo. Lo tenía tan claro, que fundó una organización con ese fin, y cada dia procuraba unir a más gente a la causa. Kyungsoo estaba tan seguro de ello, que habría luchado con sus cortas patas hasta el agotamiento para defenderla. Kyungsoo luchaba por las pipas.  
Antes de que empiecen a juzgar, Kyungsoo no estaba loco. Kyungsoo era demasiado chiquito como para jugar con los demás potrillos. Sobre todo cuando Junmyeon estaba ahí y hacía cálculos basándose en la física del movimiento de por qué Kyungsoo era demasiado chico físicamente como para ser un partícipe de los juegos de los demás potros. Estamos hablando de que Junmyeon iba con una pizarra y, basándose en las leyes de la mecánica del sólido, les decía a los demás que Kyungsoo no sería un compañero de juegos ni aceptable ni apto. Así que Kyungsoo se conformó con jugar con lo más próximo a su tamaño que había en multitudes, las pipas. (Vuelvo a recordar que Kyungsoo no está loco —por lo menos no diagnosticado.) Kyungsoo armó en su jardín un ejército de pipas con las que vivía aventuras interminables, dignas de los mejores juegos jamás inventados (JA! en tu cara Junmyeon). Kyungsoo creció amando, queriendo, cuidando y respetando las pipas.

 

—Estamos aquí reunidos hoy...  
—¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí? —dijo una vocecita desde un lado de la sala.  
—¿Perdona? — contestó Yifan desde el escenario también conocido como trozo de madera en medio del establo.  
—¿Por qué nos hemos reunido en este sitio de todos los posibles? —repitió el aludido desde debajo de su capucha— Pienso que el Salón de Actos sería más acorde a nuestro noble propósito.  
Yifan miro nerviosamente hacia a su izquierda y tras un ligero carraspeo de la figura encapuchada a su lado volvió a dirigirse al la muchedumbre .  
—Estamos reunidos aquí porque es todo lo que nos podíamos permitir.  
—Lo que el Gran Maestro Supremo Yifan quiere decir es que, dada la nobleza de nuestra causa, el entorno en el que la desarrollemos es irrelevante. Podríamos estar en un castillo y nuestra misión no ganaría más relevancia —corrigió Kyungsoo tranquilamente.  
Miró a Yifan, esperando que éste se acordara de lo que tocaba a continuación. Pero Yifan, en un momento de orgullo repentino, pensó que Kyungsoo estaba retándolo a un duelo épico de miradas así que se preparó y no separó la vista de su compañero. Sus ojos estaban preparados para hundir en la miseria a Kyungsoo, para demostrarle a su amigo que él también valía para ser el líder, que él era igual de... Una pequeña nuez entró por la ventana y le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza reiteradas veces. Un poco aturdido por el golpe y muy decepcionado por haber perdido el duelo, Yifan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los ponis delante de él.  
—Hermano Guardián de la Sabiduría, ¿están todos nuestros registros actualizados?  
—Sí, aunque no entiendo porqué tenemos que tener una lista de todas las... —una nuez le golpeó en la frente y se cayó a sus pies como si nunca hubiera dañado una mosca.  
—Hermano Guardián Empolvador del Polvo, ¿te has asegurado que todo el polvo esté en su sitio?  
—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ...? —Otra nuez.  
—Quisiera darles las gracias por acudir un día más a nuestra reunión —Yifan concluyó con voz estruendosa—. Una semana más nos aseguramos proteger a los más débiles que dan a diario la vida por nosotros. Ahora, por favor, repitan conmigo. [i]Yo.[/i]  
—Yo...  
— _Indigno e infiel poni_ —prosiguió el enorme grifo desde el escenario.  
—Indigno e infiel poni...

_______________

 

Baekhyun se había pasado toda la mañana dando vueltas por el pueblo tratando de ayudar todo lo que pudiera. Estaba más que cansado de que fuera donde fuera lo llamaran "costado en blanco" y que le señalaran sin pudor alguno.  
Algo desanimado, fue a la biblioteca por enésima vez, deseando fervorosamente encontrar algo en los libros que le señalara el camino, algo que le ayudara a averiguar su sino.  
Una vez encerrado entre las familiares paredes de la sala, Baekhyun sentía que podía respirar tranquilo. Habría sido mucho más idílico si no hubiera estado Jongdae cantando [i]Bésame mucho[/i] en los pasillos al fondo de la biblioteca.  
—Jongdae, por favor, estoy intentando descubrir mi futuro. Mi hado, mi fortuna está escondido entre las páginas de algunos de estos libros; lo presiento —dijo Baekhyun muy convencido señalando a los libros que había delante de él.  
—Estás en la sección de guías para durante el embarazo, Baekhyun. Dudo mucho que ahi encuentres nada nuevo. ¿O es que necesitas que alguien te dé una charla sobre cómo nacen los potrillos? —contestó Jongdae en un tono condescendiente.  
—Necesito que alguien me dé una charla de cómo rodearme de gente que me aprecie y no de tanto capullo —murmuró Baekhyun en respuesta.  
—A lo mejor ese es tu poder. ¿Has probado a hacer amigos de verdad?  
—¡Algún día se te caerá una estantería encima y nadie te echará de menos! —gritó Baekhyun mientras se adentraba en los pasillos más alejados de la sala.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Baekhyun estiró lentamente sus extremidades permitiendo que el cosquilleo se extendiera antes de desvanecerse. Paulatinamente fue retomando el control de todas sus patas y procedió a estirar su cuello. Dormir en el suelo de la biblioteca había sido una mala idea desde el principio, pero a Baekhyun la mera idea de volver a tener que soportar a sus hermanos le daba ganas de dejar que Chanyeol le peinara con una taladradora. Ligeramente más despejado, se puso a guardar todos los libros en el primer estante que encontrara (disfrutaba perversamente con la idea de darle más trabajo a Jongdae). Entre un libro mal colocado y otro se percató de que tenía una mancha alargada en el costado. ¡No podía ser!  
—¡JONGDAE! ¡Jongdaeeeee! ¡Me ha salido mi marca! —gritó a pleno pulmón mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca.  
Escuchó un agudo [i]¿Quééé?[/i] que ignoró entusiasmadamente mientras salía por la puerta.

 

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Baekhyun entrado por la puerta de su casa habría pensado que acaba de encontrar la cura contra la calvicie gatuna. Se movía cual estrella de cine, meneando su trasero de un lado al otro, principalmente porque quería que todo el mundo viera su recién adquirida marca, aunque también porque un trasero de ese tamaño tiene un poco de gravedad propia. Las lágrimas de su madre daban la impresión que acababa de ganar un premio Nobel y Baekhyun estaba ya planeando empapelar su vida con las caras que se le habían quedado a sus hermanos. Muy orgulloso, se dedicó a disfrutar del húmedo abrazo en el que su madre lo estaba ahogando, hasta que escuchó una voz que salía del mismísimo infierno (aunque se parecía bastante a un sorprendido Junmyeon):  
—Baekhyun, ¿eso es un triángulo de los Illuminatis? —murmuró Junmyeon desde la entrada de la habitación.  
—¿Qué? —Baekhyun estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se molestó en soltar a su madre; simplemente se dio la vuelta aun sujetándola por el torso.  
—Tu marca es un maldito triángulo de los Illuminatis. ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?— repitió su hermano más alto esta vez.  
—A lo mejor es el de estar en todos los sitios sin que nadie realmente le quiera ahí —contestó Jongin sonriendo.  
Sehun se acercó lentamente a su amigo y se puso a examinar la marca cuidadosamente. Un enorme silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que la risa del pequeño dragón inundó la habitación.  
—¡Está hecha con un rotulador! ¿Tan desesperado estás, Baekhyun? —farfulló Sehun entre carcajadas.  
Baekhyun se quedó mirando embobado lo que fue el mayor orgullo de su vida durante siete minutos y medio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Su trance se vio interrumpido por un balde de agua fría volcado sobre su no tan inmaculado trasero.  
—¡Tío Yixing! ¿De dónde...?  
Su pregunta quedó sin terminar, si de todas formas ya sabía la respuesta.

 

—¡Jongdae! —Baekhyun ignoró por completo a Chanyeol detrás del mostrador—. ¡Jongdae, maldito hijo de poni, cuando acabe contigo no te van a poder usar ni siquiera en los carruseles de la feria!  
—¿Qué ocurre? —Chanyeol parecía estar entretenido comiendo unas pipas mientras revisaba el catálogo, pero los gritos de Baekhyun habían interrumpido tan sacra tarea.  
—¡Jongdae me ha pintó una marca mientras dormía para que creyera que había encontrado mi poder! ¡Lo voy a matar!  
Sabía que la reacción de Chanyeol no iba a ser agradable, pero no se esperaba para nada que su amigo se pusiera a reír tan estruendosamente en su cara. La risa de Chanyeol estaba ofendiéndole profundamente, mucho más que las demás porque quién era Chanyeol y quien se creía que era como para reírse de él un poni cuyo poder era abrasar el cuero cabelludo ajeno para recrear peinados ochenteros horribles. La rabia fue ahogando a Baekhyun poco a poco, y cuanto más se reía Chanyeol, más empezaba a temblar Baekhyun intentando contener la ira en su pequeño cuerpo.  
De repente, Chanyeol empezó a toser violentamente y a encogerse sobre sí mismo. Poquito a poco, las pipas que tenía sobre la mesa fueron haciendo un pequeño [i]pop[/i] y quedaron libres de su cáscara, dando lugar a un espectáculo bastante tétrico. Baekhyun seguía fascinado por lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él cuando notó una gran vibración en su interior. Sentía calor irradiando de cada extremo de su cuerpo, y tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos, Baekhyun volvió a recuperar conciencia de su entorno. Chanyeol seguía con la boca abierta mirando a su amigo y señalándole con la pata.  
—Baek, ¡tu costado! —dijo entre tartamudeos—. ¡Mira!  
Todavía se encontraba un poco perdido, pero cuando se dobló para ver lo que estaba indicando Chanyeol, se quedó fascinado por lo que había delante de sus ojos.  
Había conseguido su marca de belleza.

_______________

 

La mejor físico de Equestria se encontraba tumbada al sol, disfrutando del templado suelo bajo su espalda. Le encantaban los pequeños detalles del dia a dia, como el sol acariciando su pelaje al amanecer o el exquisito olor a comida recién hecha cuando tienes el estómago vacío.  
Aún así, no se es la mejor físico de Equestria simplemente retozando en la pereza todo el día. En ese mismo instante, aunque se encontraba en pleno apogeo de su proceso de bronceado, la mejor físico de Equestria estaba calculando con qué velocidad y en qué dirección tenía que soplar el viento para que tuviera el mejor aspecto posible (la mejor físico de Equestria era también la físico más coqueta de Equestria, ¡con lo coquetos que son los físicos!).  
Mientras calculaba mentalmente si un viento de 100km/h era demasiado rápido como para poder resaltar cada detalle de su hermoso pelo, la mejor fisico del mundo observó cómo un poni color vainilla pasaba corriendo a su lado dispuesto a mostrarle su costado a todo el mundo. Oyó cómo gritaba [i]¡viva las pipas[/i] mientras saltaba por la plaza y después salía corriendo de nuevo por una de las grandes calles adyacentes.  
La mejor físico de Equestria se estiró perezosamente, se levantó y fue a maullarle a su dueña para que le diera un poco de esa comida que tanto le gustaba.

 

Los siguientes días consistieron básicamente en Baekhyun caminando por el pueblo con un enorme cartel señalando hacia su marca. Había sido una idea de Jongin, quien lo comentó durante el desayuno y su hermano emocionadísimo no demoró en ponerse manos a la obra con tal de conseguir que todo el mundo viera que por fin su culo no seguía virgen como cuando lo parieron.  
—No te imaginas la vergüenza que me da a veces ir contigo —comentó Sehun mientras iba a su lado— . Si no fuera porque me sacaste tú del huevo, dejaría de ser tu amigo.  
—Por favor, no encontrarías a nadie que soportara tu actitud de diva como lo hago yo —contestó Baekhyun sonriendo, muy contento de que todos los ponis se quedaran mirando su marca.  
El plan de Baekhyun era simple en realidad. Anhelaba tanto que todo el mundo supiera y admirara su marca de belleza que tenía pensado tres sencillos pasos:  
1- Pasearse por la ciudad con el cartel, muy a pesar de Sehun. Esto llamaría la atención de los ponis y haría que empezaran a hablar de él.  
2- Demostrar la gran valía de su poder preparando una sorpresa a todos los ciudadanos como el héroe moderno que era (Sehun se oponía muchísimo a esta idea, sobre todo porque infringía una decena de leyes y si Baekhyun terminaba en la cárcel en su casa ya no tenían un motivo para dejar que Sehun se quedara).  
3- Aceptar su corona de nuevo mejor poni de la historia por haber sobrevivido al [i]bullying[/i] al que estuvo sometido dignamente y sin morder a nadie (Sehun una vez le prendió fuego a la corbata del alcalde sólo por rascarle detrás de la oreja y tuvieron que quitárselo de encima porque parecía dispuesto a convertirlo en el primer alcalde calvo de la historia). Sobre este punto Baekhyun se conformaba con la llave de la ciudad, aunque en su opinión ésta dejaba mucho que desear para lo que él se merecía según sus parámetros.

Sehun sentía que por mucho que quisiera hacer razonar a su amigo y hacerle entender que para el poder que tenía tampoco tenía que convertirlo en una fiesta popular. Sería como cuando Hakyeon, el poni que vivía al final de la calle, descubrió que su poder era hablar esperanto y el muy iluso dio por supuesto que todo el pueblo iba a aprender ese idioma demoníaco por gusto. Por no hablar de Namjoon, quien descubrió que era capaz de averiguar el sentido nihilista tras toda acción y se puso a publicar manifiestos en la plaza asegurando que el existencialismo acabaría con la venta de manzanas tal y como la conocían.  
Por mucho que Sehun deseara evitar que su amigo llamara aún más la atención y corriera el riesgo de que todo el pueblo siguiera hablando de él de una manera u otra, Sehun echó una pequeña llamarada a los pies de Baekhyun y procedió a explicarle cual era el mejor plan para que todo el mundo supiera que él había conseguido su marca. Un plan que le excluyera por completo sin dejar de ser el fiel mejor amigo de Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo llegó agotado a su casa tras un largo día de trabajo, que se vio empeorado una vez llegó a la reunión dado el estado de agitación de sus hermanos. Todos se encontraban nerviosos e incómodos, creando una atmósfera de tensión durante la reunión. Llegó un momento en el que Yifan simplemente se dedicó a mirarle de reojo hasta que Kyungsoo optó por lo más razonable y concluyó el encuentro de hoy una hora antes de lo previsto. Todos le miraban con miedo y curiosidad, como si estuvieran esperando una palabra o una reacción que él desconocía. Dispuesto a seguir con su rutina, Kyungsoo le pidió a Yifan que pronunciara la plegaria y se retiró a la tranquilidad de su casa. Escuchó a unos cuantos murmurando a su paso y otros tantos optaron por señalarle con la pata, mas no se dignó en dedicarles su tiempo.  
Se cruzó con Chanyeol de camino a casa y este parecía más hiperactivo de lo normal, salturreando a su alrededor y repitiéndole que _hoy era un gran día_. Decidió que lo más saludable era ignorarle, pues la última vez que le hizo caso a Chanyeol terminó con una horrible permanente en el río tratando de pescar un pez para meterselo a Jongdae en la cama. Lo peor fue que la permanente le duró hasta más que el olor a pescado y Kyungsoo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo parecido de nuevo.  
Se relajó en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados esa paz que sólo lograba tener en la soledad de su casa. El olor gastado de los muebles, el suave crujir de las ventanas, el duro tacto del suelo contra sus pezuñas; no había ningún otro sitio en el que Kyungsoo se sintiera así. El elemento central de la casa se hallaba en el pared más alejada de la puerta y llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que Kyungsoo no se podía imaginar la casa sin él. Se acercó lentamente, disfrutando del pequeño oasis que había logrado construir entre esas cuatro paredes.  
Dicho oasis duró menos que un discurso de Namjoon en la plaza, pues en cuanto dio unos pasos hacia adelante escuchó un crujido que le heló la sangre.

 

_______________

 

Kyungsoo esperaba que el gabinete de crisis fuera más pues eso, crítico. Esperaba gritos, voces miembros alterados por la situación, pero se encontraba delante de un grupo de ponis dormidos y bastante apaciguados. Yifan iba clavando sus garras en el suelo mientras esperaba instrucciones de Kyungsoo, pero éste se hallaba demasiado anonadado ante el panorama como para decir nada.  
—No entiendo exactamente por qué estamos aquí —dijo el poni alado de la tercera fila que siempre tenía alguna pregunta que hacer. Su poder probablemente era el de irritar a Kyungsoo.  
—Ponte la capucha por favor, Hermano responsable de Embellecer el Grupo —contestó Yifan mirando nerviosamente a Kyungsoo de reojo.  
—¿Cómo voy a embellecer nada si estoy completamente tapado? —contestó el interpelado— . Además, me gusta más el término _Hermano Visual_.  
—Lo que tú digas, Luhan —Yifan suspiró mientras decidía si la apoplejía que le había dado a Kyungsoo era lo suficientemente grave como para tener que sacudirlo y si realmente tenía un fervoroso deseo de morir, porque si la apoplejía acababa con Kyungsoo todas sus pegatinas de frutas irían para él y eso no se podía rechazar así como así.  
—Hay que pararle los pies —contestó de repente Kyungsoo sin apenas moverse.  
—¿Qué? —Yifan estaba tan aturdido como los demás.  
—A ese hereje de Baekhyun. Hay que pararle los pies.  
—¿No crees que quizás estés exagerando, Soo? —Yifan parecía sentirse incómodo con el rumbo que estaba cogiendo la situación.  
—¡NO! —Todos los murmullos cesaron al instante y no había un solo ojo que no estuviera enfocando a Kyungsoo (menos el ojo izquierdo de Taehyung que siempre había tenido mente e intenciones propias)— . Hay que acabar con Baekhyun. Su poder va en contra de todo lo que nosotros representamos; ¡es una abominación!  
—Ehhmm… —murmuró el poni Embellecedor del Grupo—. ¿Qué es lo que representamos exactamente?  
Hay muchas miradas que de poder matar, te rajarían el cuello rápidamente y sin dudarlo. Hay miradas, sin embargo, como la que Kyungsoo estaba echándole a Luhan en ese momento; miradas que te clavarían pequeñas agujas en cada articulación del cuerpo y después te enviarían a correr una maratón. Aunque nada de eso molestó a Luhan, quien seguía mirando fijamente a Yifan, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.  
—Tenemos un grave problema con el que lidiar —contestó Kyungsoo cortante— . Byun Baekhyun está fuera de control y no podemos permitirlo.  
—Baekhyun irrumpió en casa de Kyungsoo y ha profanado el Sacrísimo Altar —añadió Yifan en tono apaciguador.  
Lo único que Kyungsoo consiguió distinguir en el mar de caras inexpresivas delante de sí fue un suave _¿Desde cuándo tenemos altar?_ al fondo de la sala. Ignoró hábilmente las risitas y se plantó delante de Yifan.  
—¿Habéis entendido el plan —preguntó en voz alta— ? ¿Tienen claro lo que vamos a hacer?  
Al ver que no respondían decidió tomárselo como una afirmación. Asintió ligeramente hacía Yifan y se movió para volver a dejarle espacio en el centro del escenario.  
—Muchas gracias por acudir hoy a este gabinete de crisis. Antes de marcharnos e iniciar el plan, quisiera recordarles que las miniaturas que ven en los estantes están a la venta, ¡así que no duden en regalarle a su madre una hermosa estatuita!  
—Emm, Yifan, dudo mucho que mi madre quiera una miniatura de un rollo de papel higiénico perfumado.  
—No lo sabrás hasta que se lo lleves, Hermano Encargado de Verificar Si Está Lloviendo en La Esquina. Bien que le compraste esa pulsera para mantener el equilibrio al Hermano Inspector del Equilibrio Cósmico-Kármico.  
—Yifan —Kyungsoo estaba acercándose al grifo que parecía haber perdido el control.  
—Y no te creas que no sé que le compraste una pluma al panadero, Hermano Vigilante De Que El Hermano “No Si Esto Es Mío” No Se Lleve Nada. ¡Y eso que yo las tenía rebajadas! ¡Y de cosecha propia!  
En cuestión de segundos, Yifan se vio ahogado hasta el cuello de nueces de macadamia, completamente ahogado y estupefacto.  
—Bueno, ¿tienen todos claro, lo que tienen que hacer? —repitió Kyungsoo bastante hastiado.  
—Mmm…  
—¿Sí, Hermano “No Si Esto Es Mío”?  
—Hacer respecto a qué? — contestó el Hermano “No Si Esto Es Mío” tímidamente.  
—¿Cómo que respecto a qué? ¡Al plan, por supuesto! —Kyungsoo estaba temblando de rabia— ¡Sabía yo que tendría que haber…!  
—Es que no nos has dicho todavía lo que tenemos que hacer, Hermano Controlador de los Hermanos — sussurró el Hermano “No Si Esto Es Mío”.  
—¡Ah! Claro. Pues...

Varias explicaciones repetidas después, los Hermanos estaban listos para marcharse al mundo exterior.  
—Repitan después de mí —anunció Yifan todo lo solemne que podía ser estando rodeado de nueces — . _Yo_.  
—Yo...  
— _Indigno e infiel poni_ —prosiguió el enorme grifo desde el escenario.  
—Indigno e infiel poni...  
— _Prometo respetar, proteger y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a cuidar que las pipas, nuestras salvadoras, tengan una vida digna._  
—Prometo respetar, proteger y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a cuidar que las pipas, nuestras salvadoras, tengan una vida digna.  
— _Así que, nuestras compañeras y salvadoras pipas tengan una muerte digna, con un fin específico y decoroso, propio de la hermosa vida que llevaron._  
—Así que, nuestras compañeras y salvadoras pipas tengan una muerte digna, con un fin específico y decoroso, propio de la hermosa vida que llevaron.  
—A menos que sea día de partido —murmuró alguien entre las capuchas, aunque inmediatamente se vio callado por una nuez en la frente.  
— _Juro proteger a las pipas que dan la vida por nosotros, o si no, que me arrolle un burro._ [  
—Juro proteger a las pipas que dan la vida por nosotros, o si no, que me arrolle un burro —acabaron todos en un coro de diversas voces.  
—Preferiría que me enrollara una burra, la verdad —añadió el mismo poni, que resultó ser el Hermano Responsable de los Snacks sonriendo traviesamente. Tan metido se encontraba en su propio comentario que ni siquiera vio venir la nuez que se le atragantó segundos después.

_______________

 

La mejor físico del Equestria vio su siesta interrumpida por una enorme aglomeración en lo que a ella le gustaba considerar como el Punto Óptimo de inflexión en la Atmósfera, puesto que debido a su latitud y a su altura resultaba el lugar perfecto para observar cómo se desarrollaba el drama en el pueblo. Porque siempre había drama.  
—¡Silencio! —el grito de la alcaldesa retumbó por las paredes del Ayuntamiento de Poniville y hasta descolocó un poco a la mejor físico de Equestria, quien también respondía a los gritos de “Princesa Catmandú” de su ama— . A ver si te entendí bien, Kyungsoo, ¿quieres que le prohibamos a Baekhyun que use su poder?  
—Exacto —contestó el pequeño poni negro desde el centro de la sala. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de ponis encapuchados, aunque aún así se les podía notar incómodos por la manera en la que iban cambiando el peso de una pata a la otra.  
_—Así que el gran plan consistía en que le acompañaramos e hiciéramos bulto, ¿no? Pues vaya._  
—¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de esta solicitud, Kyungsoo? —la alcaldesa parecía agotada y bastante incómoda de ver su sala irrumpida por una panda de ponis emo-góticos y quizás satánicos.  
_—Seguro que querrá que demos la cara por él, el muy…_  
—Le he traído un informe explicando mis varios motivos, Alcaldesa. En el Anexo puede encontrar los diagramas y las estadísticas correspondientes.  
Dicho informe creó probablemente un terremoto de nivel 4 en la escala Richter en algún lugar del mundo, siguiendo la teoría del efecto mariposa y que el informe no se podría utilizar ni para nivelar una mesa a la que faltara una pata entera de lo grueso que era. La mejor físico de Equestria disimuló una risa entre maullidos al ver la cara de pánico de la alcaldesa al enfrentarse a lo que probablemente fuera un nuevo punto gravitatorio de la ciudad.  
_—Y seguro que ni nos dará las gracias, porque para qué si de todas formas… ¿De dónde ha venido esa nuez?_  
—Kyungsoo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, señora alcaldesa.  
La alcaldesa agachó la cabeza en resignación y suspiró.  
—¿No podrías hablar con Baekhyun tú mismo y explicarle la situación?  
—Me pareció que esta sería la manera más apta de proceder, señora alcaldesa.  
—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames “mamá”?! —la cara de la alcaldesa se distorsionó con el grito— . Vé y habla tú con Baekhyun, no quiero verme involucrada en estas chiquilladas.  
—¡Pero, señora alcaldesa! Baekhyun está ignorando los derechos de…  
—¡Cómo si está ignorando las leyes gravitatorias! ¡Fuera de mi oficina!  
La mejor físico disimuló lamiéndose lentamente las patas delanteras cuando toda la tropa de ponis pasaron delante de ella. Procedió a estirarse y los siguió por los callejones de Poniville. Ni harta de hierba gatuna se perdería este espectáculo.

 

Parecía que todos los ponis de la ciudad habían tenido la misma idea pues la plaza estaba atestada de ponis curiosos que querían saber qué estaba ocurriendo.  
—¿Quiénes habías dicho que son? —preguntó Baekhyun con una sonrisita plasmada en la cara.  
—Somos PIPA. Protectores de la Integridad Pipil Anónimos.  
Las risas habrían resultado menos ofensivas si hubieran durado lo estipulado para una carcajada. Pero los ponis presentes se dedicaron a señalarles con el dedo y a tirarse al suelo.  
—Ok, pipas. ¿Y quieres que deje de usar mi poder porque consideras que es una violación? —el tono de Baekhyun dejaba entrever claramente que no se estaba tomando nada de aquello en serio.  
—Tenemos aquí una carta escrita explicando los motivos y porqués de esta solicitud, señor Byun. Pensamos que las pipas, las cuales dan sus vidas por nuestro propio bien egoísta, se merecen algo más que ser peladas con su poder. Se merecen que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo, el tiempo que meritan por su sacrificio, que pongamos cuidado en el proceso — explicó Kyungsoo tranquilamente.  
—¿Quieres que las cuidemos mientras las pelamos? —las risitas se fueron contagiando entre los presentes.  
—Le estamos solicitando que acepte este compromiso. Que no pele ninguna pipa más de esa manera tan denigrante y que a partir de ahora tenga la consideración oportuna con las pipas.  
—Es decir, quieres que la trate con cariño antes de comermela —Más risas.  
Kyungsoo iba perdiendo poquito a poco los estribos. Yifan podía notar el ligero temblor de los árboles circundantes, y juraría también ver a un gato haciendo cálculos en el suelo mientras observaba el fenómeno.  
El viento soplaba suavemente y le daba a la situación un efecto más dramático. Baekhyun estaba disfrutando del espectáculo mientras que Kyungsoo estaba vibrando cual batidora de la rabia.  
—Verás Kyungsoo, este poder es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —dijo Baekhyun ignorando el [i]¡EH![/i] muy indignado de Sehun a sus espaldas— . No pienso parar por alguna estúpida creencia tuya. Prometo no volver a entrar en tu casa si es lo que quieres, pero te aseguro que a ese altar le hice el mayor favor de su existencia.  
Ocurrió tan rápido que casi ni el mismo Kyungsoo se dio cuenta; una nuez voló directa a la cabeza Baekhyun, golpeándole fuertemente en la sien. En lo que se demoró en recomponerse, recibió otro golpe directo a una de sus patas delanteras.  
—¿Qué…? —llegó a murmurar Baekhyun, pero el resto de la frase se vio truncada cuando una nuez le entró directamente en la boca. Estaba en el suelo tosiendo y viendo como Kyungsoo seguía sin moverse pero tenía una sonrisa escalofriante en la cara.  
—Verás, Baekhyun, aquí cada uno tiene sus poderes. El mío es bastante curioso y aunque no es algo que controle del todo es bastante útil y práctico —dio un pequeño paso hacia el pobre pone en el suelo—. Cada vez que me acuerde de ti, cada vez que te vea o cada vez que me acuerde de tu indigno poder, una nuez te alcanzará a una velocidad considerable. Cuando sea, donde sea.  
Baekhyun miró a su alrededor y pudo observar que la mayoría de los presentes estaban sintiendo el mismo asombro ahogado en miedo como él. Era como si con cada palabra de Kyungsoo la temperatura bajase un grado y Baekhyun era demasiado saltarín como para ser un pingüino. Miró al poni que estaba de pie ante él y vio en esos ojos una promesa que le aterró: Kyungsoo sería tan rencoroso que se pondría un montón de alarmas por la noche como para acordarse de Baekhyun y poder sofocarlo en nueces mientras dormía. Y podría hacer durante años. Y Baekhyun era demasiado guapo como para no dormir sus 13 horas estándar por noche.  
Se puso de pie y sonrió avergonzado. Por lo menos tenía su marca, aunque no pudiera usarla.

 

**Epílogo**

Baekhyun y Kyungsoo terminaron siendo algo parecido a amigos, aunque de vez en cuando Sehun le recordaba “El Incidente” a Kyungsoo y Baekhyun se veía ahogado en nueces.

Al Hermano Responsable de los Snacks al final lo arrolló una burra y no le gustó tanto como pensaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el prompt que me dieron:
> 
> Idea número 2: EXO-My Little Pony | Baekhyun | Libertad para añadir personajes | BaekHyun es la vergüenza de la familia: El único unicornio adulto que carece de su marca de belleza, hasta que descubre que tiene el poder de pelar pipas de girasol con la mente y adquiere su marca. Sin embargo este poder tan simple en apariencia terminará por poner Equestria en grave peligro..
> 
> Lo escribí para El Profeta (https://twitter.com/ARandomProphet) y aunque ha pasado tiempo desde que lo escribí en su momento, decidí subirlo ahora tras un par de revisiones.


End file.
